Conventionally known sliding bearings, for supporting a crankshaft of an engine, having a split structure in which two members obtained by splitting a cylindrical member in half are combined are plagued by a large friction due to high viscosity of oil during a cold engine operation. Thus, one known bearing has relief portions (narrow grooves) formed over the entire circumference in both ends of the bearing in an axial direction (for example, see Patent Literature 1).